bcswebfandomcom-20200213-history
Internet meme
Internet meme (pronounced meem) is a term to reference a concept that spreads swiftly through the internet. The term meme relates to a broader category of cultural items spread by repetition, through writings and word of mouth, ect. Meme is derived from the greek word mɪmetɪsmos, meaning "something imitated". Music Music memes are centered (obviously) around music. They can be of someone singing, an amazingly done music video, an animated character or emoticon dancing to a song, a remix, a parody, ect. Listed are some of the most well known music memes and a short description of what they are. Peanut Butter Jelly Time - usually depicted with a banana thrusting it's arms in the air, Peanut Butter Jelly Time was a recording by DJ Chipman of the Buckwheat Boyz. The dancing emoticon (Peanut Butter Jelly, or Humba the Banana), was most popular in 2001. Chocolate Rain - A song and music video portrayed by Tay Zonday. It was posted on YouTube April 22, 2007 and ranked that same year as one of the hottest viral videos by CTV.ca. Hampster Dance - One of the earliest examples of a meme, Hampster Dance was created in August 1998 by student Deidre LaCarte. It portrays rows of animated hampsters dancing in different ways to a sped-up sample from the song "Whistle Stop" by Roger William. Pictures lolcat - An image of a cat in a humorous position accompanied by a grammatically incorrect caption. The first use of the term "lolcat" was used in 2006, but did not become exceedingly popular until 2007 when I Can has Cheezburger? was created by Eric Nakagawa. I Can has Cheezburger? is a weblog that contains numerous images of lolcats and other animal lols. Motivational Poster - A parody of a motivational poster usually portrays an uncomfortable or disastrous position with a short caption. These typically are not motivational or show images that would take extreme of said motivation. One of the most popular examples of a parodied motivational poster is the Hang in there, Baby! Created in 1968, it portrays a kitten hanging from a branch. Fail - An image of something that falls short of one's expectations or an unsuccessful event. The caption "fail" or "you fail" is written somewhere on the image. When the image is exceedingly exceptional, it may require an "epic fail" rather than a mere "fail". Video Making a video viral is one of the more difficult of the memes. To do so is usually unintentional or through the help of friends or family. Listed are some of the better known video memes of 2010. The Annoying Orange- 'a comedic display of fruits and vegetables (occasionally appliances) giving one line puns with an oversized, edited on mouth. 'Fred Figglehorn- Actor Lucas Cruikshank plays a 6 year old boy with a high voice and hyperactive tendencies. He lives with his recovering alcoholic mother, who is often heard but not seen. Though hinting child abuse in a few episodes, his main concern is his nemesis Kevin and long time crush Judy. The first episode was filmed October 30, 2006 and today the Fred Channel rates as number four for most subscribed on YouTube. Charlie Bit My Finger- Harry Davies-Carr, age three, has his finger bit by younger brother Charlie (age one). Uploaded by the boys' father May 2007. Advertisement The Man Your Man Could Smell Like- An advertisement for Old Spicestarring Isaiah Mustafa. It portrays him giving a quick paced monologue and showing how when you smell like Old Spice, you can do just about anything. Sources *http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/meme *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chocolate_Rain *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Failure#Internet_memes *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hampster_Dance *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Can_Has_Cheezburger%3F *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_meme *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lolcat *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meme *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Motivational_poster *http://media.photobucket.com/image/lolcat/mi2starsfan/Cats/lolcats/lolcat027-1.jpg *http://peanutbutterjellytime.net/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Bit_My_Finger Category:Meme